


Ice

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ice, M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform, prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was cold.</p>
<p>But not like most people who get cold when it's cold outside. Liam's skin itself was cold. Ever since he was a baby, it was difficult trying to cuddle him because it was like squeezing a soft block of ice in your arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this would have been up long ago but report cards came out and my mom enjoyed taking my laptop for the last week or so... so here it is. 
> 
> This is actually like a part 2 to Flame. But from Liam's POV ....sort of.
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam was cold.

But not like most people who get cold when it's cold outside. Liam's skin itself was cold. Ever since he was a baby, it was difficult trying to cuddle him because it was like squeezing a soft block of ice in your arms.

Liam was virtually untouchable.

And he couldn't touch anything either.

It was strange because Liam could step outside in sub-sero temperatures and feel literaly nothing. Once while playing hide and seek he got stuck inside of the freezer in his mom's restaurant for about three hours. When he finally got out, his mother was crying about how it was a miracle that he didn't freeze to death.

Only Liam knew that it wasn't a miracle. That there was something seriously wrong with him. Liam was constantly freezing things on accident whenever he touched it. Human contact was a big no and as he got older it only got harder to control.

When Liam was angry, unlike most people (or so he assumed), he didn't get warmer and his temperature didn't rise. If anything it dropped. It dropped so low that his fingertips would be coated in frost and sometimes the temperature in the room around him would drop drastically.

On more than one occasion Liam froze one of his sister's ex-boyfriends, but that's because they deserved it, or Liam could tell that they were no good. And it's not like his parents were unaware of Liam's strange ability, they just tried their hardest to keep it hidden by making him wear gloves all the time. Liam wasn't able to stay over at anyone's house and he had a strict curfew.

When Liam turned fourteen things went to hell, a frozen one of course.

Girls were more developed (not that it interested Liam), boys took notice of that, and parties began springing up left and right. After begging for weeks, Liam was finally allowed to go to a party.

The night began with loud music and dancing and ended with a game of spin the bottle. Liam's spin landed on a girl with bright orange hair. It was when they were in the closet and close to kissing when things went spiraling downwards.

Long story short, Liam nearly froze the girl's lips and almost gave her frostbite. After that Liam lost all of his friends and nobody would talk to him because he was deemed a freak. In every class he was the last one picked for everything and the entire situation became so unbearable for him he had no choice but to run away.

For a while he knew what he was.

A mutant.

Mutants weren't exactly top secret, but the existance of them was highly discouraged. They were outcasts, at the bottom of the social heirarchy. People approved more of gay marriage than they did mutants.

Liam was aware of his strange talent. He could freeze things over, build ice and apparently sit in a freezer for hours on end. He was a freak that nobody liked. A dangerous creature that could potentially kill his family just by sneezing.

There was a place he'd heard of that he could run away to. The Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

Despite the fact that he had to travel across the Atlantic Ocean just to get there, it was a safe place for young mutants. It was a place where he could learn to control his powers and use it for good and maybe one day go back to his hometown and show them that he's not a freak.

The first person he met at the large institution was Professor Xavier himself. The next people he met were Harry, his roomate with x-ray vision, and Josh, his other roommate who could walk through walls. Later he was introduced to a bright eyed boy named Niall who ran faster than the speed of light.

Liam adapted to life at the special school rather quickly. His parents called frequently and Liam promised himself he wouldn't cry after each talk with his mom. That was a promise he could never keep.

It became easier to control his powers. Occasionally Liam could take his gloves off and actually touch something without completely encasing it in ice. He could shake hands with people without giving them freezer burn.

The next two years were the best years of Liam's life. He wasn't an outcast, he wasn't a freak, or a weirdo. He had actual friends that didn't try to "casually" avoid him, or ditch him. Everything was perfect, or as perfect as it gets when you have a friend like Louis getting you in trouble.

But it only got better when a new kid came along. Liam fell in love with him almost instantly. His name was Zayn and he was the exact opposite, yet a total replica of him.

Liam liked Zayn. He really liked Zayn. The problem was, he didn't know where to go from there. Zayn seemed to have a problem controlling his powers. It was even worse than Liam was a few years ago.

But everything fell into place.

As crazy as it seems, Fire and Ice do mix. When Zayn was angry and he was feeling a little warm, all Liam had to do was press a hand to Zayn's cheek and he'd calm down almost immediately. If Liam "accidentally" froze someone to a metal pole, Zayn was there to keep Liam from getting into any major trouble. They balanced each other out.

And Liam's favorite thing was when they got in to a steamy makeout session, that's exactly what it was. Zayn's skin would heat up, to the point where he was almost on fire, and as soon as Liam's skin would touch his, it was like sticking a hot pan under cold water.

Liam loved holding Zayn's warmer cheeks in the palm of his hands, of caressing his cheeks, tickling up and down his sides, and in the palm of his colder hand. Liam loved feelings Zayn's lips on his own, it made him feel like he was melting, sometimes literally.

Sometimes its hard for them to keep their hands off of each other. Mostly because Zayn loves being able to touch someone without burning them. Liam loves being able to touch Zayn without freezing him. He also loves watching the wisps of steam that comes from their touches.

Fire and Ice is what they were. Perfect opposites that balanced each other out.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of lines were just copied and pasted from Flame tbh. I hope you liked this. And either tomorrow night or maybe in an hour I might have a new fic posted (at least some time this weekend). So .... adios!


End file.
